No Se Necesita Perder La Memoria
by MikariStar
Summary: Ryoko tiene un pequeño accidente que le hace perder la memoria. Una corta historia para todos los fans de Ryoko y Tenchi.


Ryoko tiene un pequeño accidente que le hace perder la memoria. RyokoxTenchi

No Se Necesita Perder La Memoria

Era otra hermosa mañana en la casa de los Masaki. Sasami preparaba el desayuno como siempre y Tenchi estaba durmiendo todavía. Sonó el despertador en la habitación de Tenchi y él se despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos dorados que lo miraban de cerca. "Ryoko!"

Ryoko, quien estaba flotando arriba de Tenchi, se acostó en su cama. "Si mi Tenchi, que querías decirme? Que como te he cuidado tan bien de la malvada Ayeka toda la noche me puedo quedar a descansar contigo?"

A pesar de lo cómodo que de repente se sentía Tenchi, decidió ser firme. "Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no entres a mi habitación sin permiso?"

Ryoko puso cara de niña inocente y le sonrió. "Pero Tenchi, es que yo tengo que protegerte!"

"Fuera!" Gritó Tenchi, harto de que nadie respetara su privacidad. Ryoko traspaso el techo y desapareció. 'No le debí haber gritado,' pensó Tenchi sintiéndose culpable y arrepentido, después de todo, Ryoko solo se preocupaba por su bienestar.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Buenos días Tenchi, el desayuno ya esta listo." Sasami saludó alegremente al ver a Tenchi bajar por las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

"Buenos días," contestó Tenchi algo desanimado. Se dio cuenta de que Ryoko no estaba desayunando y ella siempre era la primera en llegar a la mesa a la hora de comer.

"Alguien ha visto a Ryoko esta mañana?" Sasami notó que su lugar junto a Tenchi estaba vació.

Tenchi iba a decir algo, pero Ayeka habló primero."Es mejor si no está, así podremos desayunar en paz."

Tenchi dejo escapar un suspiro, terminó de desayunar en silencio y se fue a la parada del autobús. Ryoko debe estar bastante molesta para perderse el desayuno pero tendría que hablar con ella en la tarde cuando regresara de estudiar.

xoxox xox xoxox

Ryoko estaba en el laboratorio de Washu, mientras la científica estaba desayunando. Caminaba por el laboratorio observando los diferentes inventos extraños. De pronto, notó que había una cuerda que colgaba del techo y la haló suavemente. Al no pasar nada tiró de ella con más fuerza, hasta que la cuerda se cayó. "Me pregunto para que sería esto?" La respuesta no tardó en llegar, pues se abrió una compuerta en el techo y le cayó encima a Ryoko una avalancha de piezas, dejándola inconsciente.

"Ryoko, Ryoko despierta!" Ryoko despertó y se encontró cara a cara con Washu, excepto que no recordaba quien era.

"Ryoko, ese es mi nombre?" Preguntó Ryoko que tenía amnesia.

"Parece que ese golpe te afectó más de lo que pensé. Tú eres Ryoko. Yo soy la pequeña Washu, la genio científica más inteligente del universo! Creo que lo mejor es que te vallas por ahí y continúes tu día normal, o lo más normal que puedas. Tienes la cabeza dura, ya recuperaras la memoria después." Washu llevo a la confundida Ryoko hasta la puerta y una vez afuera la cerro.

Ryoko se encontró en la sala de una casa y decidió ir afuera a explorar, a ver si lograba acordarse de algo. Comenzó a caminar sin saber a donde iba. Encontró unas escaleras y decidió subirlas. "Oye Mujer Monstruo!" Escucho que alguien llamaba pero pensó que no era a ella. "Mujer Monstruo!" Repitió Ayeka más fuerte. Como Ryoko no paraba de caminar, Ayeka corrió hasta pararse frente a ella. "Te estoy hablando a ti," dijo la princesa indignada porque Ryoko la estaba ignorando. Una cosa es que la insulte pero que la ignore, eso era demasiado

"Pensé que llamabas a una tal 'Mujer Monstruo' yo me llamo Ryoko, o eso fue lo que me dijeron," contestó Ryoko confundida.

Ayeka le lanzó una mirada sospechosa. "Estas actuando rara. Que estas tramando? ¡Dime de una vez! Que no sabes que debes respetar a una princesa?"

"Eres una princesa?" Ryoko ve corona que siempre trae Ayeka en la frente. "Me dejas jugar con tu corona?" Ryoko intenta quitarle la corona a Ayeka.

Washu había seguido a Ryoko sin que ella lo supiera y se escondió para mirar lo que pasaba. Ryoko logró quitarle la corona y se llevó algunos mechones del pelo de Ayeka que se habían enredado en la corona. "Que nunca te quitas esta cosa ni para lavarla?" Preguntó Ryoko sosteniendo la corona con la punta de los dedos. Y tapándose la nariz con la otra mano.

Ayeka tenia una raya blanca en la frente donde había estado la corona. El sol le había echo esa marca porque nunca se la quita. "Devuélvemela!"

Se ponen a forcejear con la corona, hasta que se rompe en dos pedazos. Al romperse la corona, Ryoko y Ayeka caen para atrás, sentadas. Ryoko se pone de pie y sonríe. "Yo tengo la mitad mas grande, yo gane!" Ayeka se levanta toda roja y casi botando humo del coraje. "Oye no te enojes," le dice Ryoko. "Toma, te la devuelvo, de todos modos esa corona te queda mejor a ti porque es como tu, vieja y fea!"

Ryoko desapareció en el mismo momento en que Ayeka iba a saltar sobre ella. Ayeka cae al piso muy enojada. "Ryoko, regresa aquí!

Washu salio de su escondite. "Creo que puedo arreglar tu corona, pero con una condición, debes llamarme pequeña Washu!"

xoxox xox xoxox

Ryoko pasó la mañana desapareciendo y reapareciendo en diferentes sitios. También había descubierto que podía volar y traspasar las paredes. Estaba muy entretenida saliendo de la nada y asustando a los demás habitantes de la casa Masaki. Llegó la hora de almorzar y se sentó a comer como si nada, aunque no tenia la menor idea de quien eran la mayoría de las personas que estaba allí presentes.

xoxox xox xoxox

Esa tarde, Washu salió de su laboratorio con la corona de Ayeka en la mano. "La corona esta arreglada!"

"Oíste Ayeka? Por fin puedes taparte esa raya blanca que te quedo en la frente!" Mihoshi sonaba feliz como siempre.

Ayeka la miró de reojo y recibió la corona."Es la misma?" La corona que Ayeka siempre usaba era de un color marrón amarillento, pero esta era de color dorado reluciente y brillante como un espejo.

"Si, es la misma corona. Sabes, Ryoko tenia razón, es buena idea quitártela para lavarla de vez en cuando." Comentó Washu. Todos miraron a Ayeka y ella se puso roja de la vergüenza.

xoxox xox xoxox

Más tarde, llegó Tenchi que regresaba a casa. "Mírame Tenchi! Notas algo diferente?" Le preguntó Ayeka señalando a su corona limpia.

'Ya era tiempo de que la lavara," pensó Tenchi. "Muy bonita la corona," Comentó algo distraído, pues estaba pesando en Ryoko. "Donde está Ryoko?" Ella siempre lo recibía al llegar, pero hoy no estaba.

"Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y eso hizo que perdiera la memoria," Explicó Washu.

Preocupado por Ryoko y sintiéndose aun mas culpable, Tenchi dejo caer sus libro y corrió a buscarla. Finalmente la encontró en su habitación, acostada descansando. "Ryoko te sientes bien?"

"Hola," lo saludo ella, "no se quien eres, pero si, estoy bien. Esta es tu habitación? Es que no se donde esta la mía y me quede aquí a dormir una siesta." Ella se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Ryoko, espera," Tenchi la detuvo. "En realidad no me recuerdas?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "De todos modos quería disculparme por haberte gritado esta mañana. Se que te preocupas por mi y en realidad lo aprecio." Sin pensárselo dos veces Tenchi la abrazó. Ayeka había seguido a Tenchi con los libros que dejó caer y estaba celosa. Ayeka tomó el libro más grueso de Tenchi y le propinó un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Ryoko. "Ayeka, porque hiciste eso?" Preguntó Tenchi enojado.

"Yo solo trataba de protegerte de esa pirata espacial!" Contestó Ayeka, pero esa mirada de enojo que le dirigía Tenchi le hizo pensar que lo mejor era callarse e irse. Ayeka salió de la habitación como una furia, empujando a todo lo que se encontrara en su camino.

"Ryoko, te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Tenchi aun abrazando a Ryoko.

Ella se dio cuenta y le devolvió el abrazo. "Que si me encuentro bien? Pero si eso no hay ni que preguntarlo. Estoy mejor que nunca!"

"Entonces te acuerdas de mí?" Peguntó Tenchi.

"Claro que me acuerdo, te quiero Tenchi!" Ryoko estaba muy feliz.

"Yo también te quiero," le correspondió Tenchi.

Fin

Disclaimer, no soy dueña de Tenchi Muyo.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
